Crimna
Crimna is one of the main characters of Caldera, and the main villain. He is the reincarnation of Sargon, and husband of Irak and Ezmira. Appearance Very tall. Has small shoulders and chest, but wide hips and a large rear; is pear-shaped. He has a big upturned piglike nose, and poofy lips. His face is pudgy and covered in acne. He has black short hair that covers half his face and a black goatee. His elf ears are large, and his elf skin is purple. He has red eyes with red triangles beneath the eyes on the cheeks. He is very large, with thicker legs and rear with a very big, round stomach. Once he becomes an Ossen, his ossen skin becomes pink, and his eyes purple. His antenna are stubs, smaller than a human thumb. His horns curl up and have stripes from red, to pink, then to purple. His skin is thicker than a thin ossen, and therefore not transparent, so his bones are not visible. His weight is much, much, much bigger, hence where the 1k weight comes in. His tail is very short, due to most of it covered by skin. His natural flame tattoos are still on his one arm and legs, and his big nose still stays despite being an ossen. He enjoys very fancy, regal clothing, usually black with gold accents. He likes poofy sleeves, tall boots, things with collars, tights/leggings, and things with fur. His crown is gold with red velvet poofy cloth on the inside. He likes veltety or silk textures. Personality Very loud and seen as obnoxious, He loves to have fun and to be the center of attention. He enjoys wild parties, drinking, and overeating. He tends to overindulge and do everything he does in excess. He has no impulse control and can be extremely needy. He gets jealous easily and has an extremely low self esteem, which he tries to hide by acting very arrogant. He can be extremely grumpy and mean. He does have some wonderfully good traits, however, such as he is a reliable friend who will love you through and through. He is a great listener and remembers lots about those he loves. He is a very fun person to be around and knows how to have a good time. He likes to laugh, dance, and sing a lot and tries to liven up any situation. Abilities Has fire and plant magic. He can create purple flames from his body skin, hands, or even breath. He can also create plant life from his hands and body as well, and let plants grow from his skin. He is a very good singer and Is good with designing clothes, and designes his own clothes he wears. He can charm people with his voice. History He grew up neglected; his parents (the king and queen) had him locked in his room his whole life due to his immune system being weak; they thought if they locked him up, he would not get sick. But his mother also viewed him as an annoyance, and locked him away so she would not have to deal with him. He grew up very lonely. In Caldera He is just now able to see the world outside his room, and he is having to learn constantly what “normal” life is like. He does not have many friends and has no family to speak of left (his younger sibling the protagonist left the castle). He spends a lot of his time alone and wishes he could feel love. Despite being king, most find him annoying or unpleasant, and do not associate themselves with him. His husband Irak is one of the very few people who love him. Relationships TBA Gallery TBA Trivia * Crimna has feederism and micro fetishes. * He has BPD, asthma, PCOS, and anemia, along with using a wheelchair and losing an arm towards the end of the series. Category:Characters